Opposites
by BadgerInMySoup
Summary: Three definitions of the word and the couples they fit. Includes Percabeth, Rico and Jason/Piper.


AN- I'm back! Is anyone sick of my constant posting yet? I am determined to get 100 fics before 2011 and only have about 25 hours to do so! I shall do it!

Please enjoy. These are pretty long beause there were only three good definitions that I could use and I picked my favorite couples (percabeth, rico and Jason/piper) to do so.

I know I use Reyna like a lot of fic writers have but I honestly have nothing against her. If Jason is her boyfriend, I'm going to reserve actual judgment until we meet her (and discover if she cares about him as much as Annabeth cares about Percy).

But, I'm not gonna lie, I'll probably still ship Jason/Piper no matter what.

And I'm ending this extremely long AN here!

* * *

_1. situated, placed, or lying face to face with something else or each other, or in corresponding positions with relation to an intervening line, space, or thing: opposite ends of a room._

He's always out of her reach.

Annabeth sits quietly at the fire in the Roman camp, gazing through the sea of bodies at Percy, surrounded by the ones who (according to the man himself) were once Jason's best pals.

And, that girl all over Percy? The famous Reyna: girlfriend extraordinaire.

And ever since she got here, he's always been there. Across the fire, the room, the way. Sometime or someone always in between them.

And the Romans spend their entire night trashing talking the Greeks until Annabeth's blood starts to boil. They've taken her boyfriend. They've ruined her life. There's no way she's going to let them put down the place she calls home.

"Let's see how well you'd do in a fight," she calls out.

The campers go silent. Looks are exchanged and Piper and Rachel huddle closer to Annabeth, just in case. But Annabeth's eyes have locked onto Reyna and the latter smirks.

"Better than you."

"Let's see then," And Annabeth's suddenly standing, "I challenge you. Right now."

"See, now, that wouldn't be fair. I'm not on your level of fighting, if what the centaur said about you has any merit. You need someone a little more…advanced."

And she smiles so cunningly it reminds Annabeth of a snake, watching it's pray and plan fall before her eyes.

"Percy. Fight her."

Annabeth's heart catches in her throat as Percy stands, his hand in his pocket where she knows he'll find Riptide. When he meets her eyes, something flashes. Defiance? Recognition? Annabeth can't tell and it's gone before she has a chance.

Reyna leads the way to their battle arena and Rachel and Piper both try talking Annabeth out of it but the blonde is determined. And hopeful that maybe a fight will give her the chance to knock some sense into Percy.

They face each other on the battlefield and all Annabeth wants his for him to wake up. To realize who she is and why he can't do this and he unsheathes Riptide and prepares to fight her.

To fight _her._

She pulls her dagger out of its pouch and waits for Reyna to signal the start of the battle as the Roman's loudly cheer Percy on and the Greeks manage to make themselves heard for Annabeth.

"Begin."

Percy immediately comes at her and she recognizes his steps, darting quickly to the left as he swings. She knows him, how he fights, how he evaluates his opponent. She even knows where his weakness his, her eyes flickering to his lower back.

He comes at her again and she raises her dagger to deflect the blow, wincing as the blade contact reflects back to her hand. She barely has time to recover before he swings again and she side-steps it quickly.

She needs to end this, now. The next time Percy swings, she manages to get him to drop his sword by moving forward and swiping at his hand with her dagger. It's a dirty trick but it worked and suddenly she's holding her dagger at his throat.

They're face-to-face and this hurts more than him fighting her because he's right here and he's never been father away. Even when the fire and the people and the everything separated them. He's closer than ever but farther than she ever wanted.

"Percy," she whispers so brokenly and she has to force herself not to cry.

He blinks. His brow furrows and he stares at her. His hand reaches for her, landing on the smooth skin of her cheek and her heart is suddenly racing.

"Percy?" Reyna asks from behind but she's ignored.

"I know you," Percy muses quietly.

Hope soars throughout her body and she almost collapses from the sheer relief of it all.

"Yeah. Yeah you do."

It's a long pause and the entire camp is waiting with baited-breath.

"Annabeth."

That's all it takes. She tosses the dagger aside and throws herself at him, her arms wrapping around his neck as she burrows her face into his shoulder. His arms encircle her and he pulls her close, whispering her name over and over into her hair.

Reyna pouts as the Greek campers cheer and swarm around the newly reunited couple. Even Jason is there, beaming along with the rest of their friends and Annabeth didn't think she could ever be this happy again.

Because he finally, finally remembers.

* * *

_2. contrary or radically different in some respect common to both, as in nature, qualities, direction, result, or significance; opposed: opposite sides in a controversy; opposite directions._

So he's a Roman and she's a Greek and by definition, they're supposed to want to kill each other.

But Jason doesn't see an enemy when he looks at Piper. He sees a beautiful girl, his first true friend during his amnesia and someone who he would gladly pull into battle with him without a moment's hesitation.

And Piper definitely doesn't see an enemy when she looks at Jason. She sees someone who is gorgeous and loyal and brave. Someone who can fight with the best of them but still look absolutely perfect covered in blood, clothes in shreds.

So even with all their friends (well, Jason's friends) telling them they have to hate each other…they don't. Because they've been through hell and back together and something as tiny as parentage won't change that.

"I really wish they wouldn't stare at me like that," Piper admits one afternoon.

They're sitting on the beach at the Roman camp and Jason glances over his shoulder to see his group of friends watching then carefully, like Piper might suddenly up and attack Jason at a moment's notice.

"They're captivated by your beauty," Jason says easily and enjoys seeing a blush creep onto Piper's cheeks.

"They're insanely over-protective. I wonder where all this care was when you were missing for like a month."

His friends are a sore spot with her. Not only due to their unwelcoming nature but also because she'd seen the entire Greek camp fall apart in its effort to return Percy. These people hadn't even lifted a finger for Jason and yet they sit there and watch him like he matters so much.

"It's more disciplined here," Jason explains. "They wouldn't have been able to get away. They have to train, always."

"It's still stupid," she mutters.

"Yeah, well," Jason shrugs and looks across the ocean.

"I wish you were a Son of Zeus instead of Jupiter," Piper says after a moment.

Jason actually nods in agreement, looking surprised with his own answer.

"It doesn't matter to me, you know. Jupiter, Zeus. You're still Jason and I-"

"You?" Jason prompts.

Piper looks away for a second. "I'll miss you when we leave."

"You'll have Annabeth. You guys are like best friends. And Leo. And of course, Drew."

She giggles at that and smacks his arm. Jason chances a glance back and sees Reyna isn't thrilled about this. Well, she shouldn't have fawned all over Percy if she wanted him back.

"I'll miss you too."

His voice holds a promise and Piper smiles softly and he returns it, gazing at her beauty, even with her hair chopped sloppily and her clothes way out of fashion.

An alarm sounds and she rolls her eyes as they both stand. It's Leo's ship calling, urging all Greek demigods back. Now that they've rescued Percy, they can return home where both camps will decide whether or not they want to work together.

But from the 'warm' reception they received, Piper is pretty sure that the Greeks will be traveling to Greece alone.

"I'll see you," Piper whispers sadly.

Jason hugs her. "Just Iris message me the moment you guys get ready to head for battle. I'll be convincing as many people to come with me as I can. But I promise to be there."

Piper squeezes tightly then pulls back and locks eyes with him. After a second's hesitation, she leans in to kiss him. He surprises her by wrapping an arm around her waist and kissing her back. It's absolutely irrevocably perfect and nothing can ruin it.

Except the alarm sounding again.

Piper pulls away rather reluctantly and is pleased to see a rather dazed look on Jason's face.

"I'll see you," he whispers, his voice a little breathless and Piper nods and hugs him one more time.

He watches sadly as she boards Argos II (saying goodbye to Leo and Annabeth and Percy as he does so).

Jason knows he can't wait to meet her on the battlefield, standing back-to-back and fighting any monster they face together.

Because he doesn't care that she's Greek and he's Roman. She's his friend, maybe even more, and he won't forget that.

* * *

_3. being the other of two related or corresponding things: friendly with many members of the opposite sex._

Rachel always got along better with guys than with girls. Guys said what they were thinking and didn't drag her to malls looking for the perfect dress for their perfect date that they would gush about over and over until Rachel's ears would bleed.

Guys weren't catty or cruel. They wouldn't invite her over one day, then talk trash behind her back the next.

This is why she managed to click so well with Percy the moment they met and why Annabeth hated her guts.

This is also why Apollo doesn't affect her. As much. And it's why her best friend ends up being a boy four years younger than her.

After the whole thing with Percy (dating him and dumping him and watching him finally get together with Annabeth) Rachel prepares herself for a life with Percy as her guy-pal and (surprisingly breaking the rules) Annabeth as her gal-pal.

But of course, being a fairly new couple, they spend more time with each other than they ever do with her.

So it's no surprise that she finds a kindred spirit in the form of 12 year old Nico di Angelo who doesn't have a real friend either.

He tells her of all the places he's visited in his quest to find out more about his mother and, later, in his quest to find Percy. She rants about the snooty girls at her school that she can't stand (and he totally makes her day when he offers to send some skeletons after them).

And as the days turn to weeks turn to months turn to years, Rachel finds Nico becoming the very best friend she's ever had.

(And she never thought she'd like an Emo kid this much).

And Rachel starts kind of living through Nico vicariously, sending him out on dates with whatever girls at camp want to date him, then prying the information from his cold fingers at the end of the night.

But suddenly the dates stop and Rachel wonders if Nico is shy or even into girls. Thoughts that are erased away the second he presses his cold lips fleetingly against hers one night.

It's not a deep or passionate kiss so she know it won't show up on Apollo's radar but he's still crossed a line and how can he do this to her and why did it have to feel so right?

And just like that, Rachel finds herself involved in the biggest cliché since falling for the guy (Percy) who's in love with someone else (Annabeth).

She's fallen for her best friend.

They spend a month apart, because they both need time to wrap their thoughts around what's happened and decide how to best deal with the fact that nothing _can _happen and nothing ever will.

And she's walking out of the Big House one afternoon and stops cold when she sees Nico, his hands tucked into the pockets of his bomber jacket, waiting for her. She brushes some hair behind her ear and walks up to him.

"Di Angelo."

"Dare."

They both crack a grin and hug (even though he hates any signs of emotion and she's not big on human contact) and Rachel can't help but whisper into his ear.

"I missed you."

She feels him hug her closer for a split second before he lets go and steps back.

"Backatcha."

Rachel rolls her eyes then proceeds to demand that he tell her where he was and what he's been doing.

And so he tells her all about his journey and his various locations and she manages to get in a couple stories about the bitchy girls she goes to school with and it feels normal.

But, deep in their hearts, they know it never will be. Because they've both done it. They've crossed the line. They've broken the rules.

They've fallen in love.

* * *

AN- Ta-da! Fic #99. Now I just need inspiration for 100 and I'll leave you guys alone for a while.


End file.
